<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mary likes his meals by KassieProphet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967246">Mary likes his meals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet'>KassieProphet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mary Goore Stuff [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band), Repugnant (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloodplay, Face Sitting, Other, belly roll fucking, mentions of - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt:<br/>Mary Goore with a thicc s/o?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Goore/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mary Goore Stuff [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mary likes his meals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short HCs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mary Goore is equal opportunity. He’s never heard of the label “pansexual,” but ain’t that him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That said, give him options, and he’s all about thicc and beefy. Give him chonk and belly rolls. Large arms and a spare tire? Fuck yeah! The boy wants some curves and soft pudge to grab onto and bury his face in. He’ll use your fleshy thighs are great for pillows … and biting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fuck. Lie on top of him—he loves the weight of you crushing him, even if it does make it hard for him to breath. His hands are always roving, they can’t seem to stop grabbing at your thighs, ass, and belly. Shorter than him? Doesn’t matter! Wrap that chub around him as the big spoon—he loves the feel of you pressing into his back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wants to see you in well-cut clothes to show off your banging body. He’ll hiss at anyone who gets too chummy with you—you’re <em>his</em> person—and fight anyone with a broken bottle and his spiked collar who body shames you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mary encourages you to wear lingerie if you’re comfortable with it. He’s always gifting you sets you’re pretty sure he heisted. Garters and high-waisted underpants really get him going—things that really accentuate your waist and stomach. And cleavage up to your neck if you have breasts—just be prepared for him to shove his hand into your décolletage. He’s always burying his head in between them and squeezing them so hard that you have to push him away. He will cackle as he “fluffs” them and calls them his pillow before lying on top of you to watch some cheesy horror flick.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of tits, Mary can’t wait to get his cock in between them. Thumbing at your nipples, he hock up a big ball of saliva to spit in between them for lube. Really this goes for any place on your body—between your thighs? Yes! Under your paunch or panniculus? Fuck yes! He loves the feeling of your soft skin pressing into and around his dick.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your ass? Careful he doesn’t <em>actually</em> try to eat it. He’ll nom each cheek—starting out lightly then getting himself all worked up until you’re yelping at how much it seems like he’s trying to tear a piece off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Get your vaccines and rabies shots—it’s not just your ass he’ll try to bite off! Your thighs and belly aren’t safe from his chompers, either. Just be resigned to a continual smattering of new and yellowing bite marks all over you. If he draws blood, at least he’ll be distracted enough to stop biting. At the first metallic explosion in his mouth, he’ll moan and start lapping at it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He’ll want to fuck you with you laying down on top of him so he can feel the press of your rolls into him, or on your side so his arms can sink into you. Bonus for him if you want to sit on him and hold him in place. Crush that skinny noodle boy!—he’d consider you cracking a rib a badge of honor.  If you have a pussy, sit on his face so that your belly falls on his nose and you has to tap you once he becomes lightheaded.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>